reckless
by university of happiness
Summary: It's junior year at Westchester High School, and the Elite 3 are back in business. This year, they'll get to deal with a few Wannabes who crave the spotlight. Question is, will the Wannabes get their wanted fame, or are they just more fans to the Elite 3? And what about the Targeted? Do they have a say in how the Elite 3 run the place? Oh, just look at all the drama surfacing.
1. trailer

**do not own clique characters.  
this will be loosely based off of my own personal story I am writing. as I progress in my personal story, this story will progress as well. here is the introduction to the characters.**

* * *

**reckless**

_~You can't go to Westchester High School and not have the It Group. Here is the **E**lite **3**~_

_**C**laire **L**yons has always been conniving and deceiving, except to the teachers. _With her long blonde locks, sharp blue eyes and naturally tan skin, it's hard to see past that sweet façade. But if you attend Westchester High School, you would know just how cruel Claire really is. Maybe that's why she's so popular- because she's mean and cruel. Or maybe it's because she has the looks and the money? Claire, however, is one mysterious girl. She knows everything about everyone, yet no one knows a thing about her.__

_**A**licia **R**ivera is basically the Devil's pawn. Or, Claire's pawn. What's the difference? Alicia definitely has the looks- raven black hair cascading down her back and chocolate brown eyes that dazzle. She's not ugly, but her personality sure is. Rude, vicious and cunning are words that are used to describe Alicia. They're all said jealously, of course. You can hate Alicia, envy Alicia, and love her- all at the same time. Maybe that's why she's so popular. Or maybe it's because she's best friends with Claire? Who's to tell the answer? One thing is for sure: this girl belongs at the top spot of high school._

_**_C_**_hris **P**lovert__ can be referred to as perfect, mean, popular, annoying, cocky, nice, anything along those lines. One thing everyone agrees on about Chris is that he is the hottest guy in school. Look at this junior just taking the number one spot! Another thing that is true about Chris- he is popular. Maybe it's because of his friendships with Claire and Alicia? Or is it all of his doing? It could be his good looks- smooth tan skin, dark brown eyes framed by real nerd glasses and shaggy brown hair. The boy is hot and everybody knows it. Including Chris himself.__

__~You've met the **E**lite **3**. Now it's time to meet the **W**anna**b**es~__

___**M**assie **B**lock knew from the second she walked into Westchester High that she wanted to be a part of the **E**lite **3**. Really, who wouldn't want all that? Massie has the look- Long chestnut hair, amber eyes, tan skin…Nothing wrong. So why hasn't any of the **E**lite **3** shown any interest in her? Is it because she doesn't talk back to the teachers? Is it because she is new money? What is it? Whatever it is, Massie is going to do all that she can to prove to the **E**lite **3 **that she belongs in that crew. How does the "**E**lite **4**" sound?___

____**C**am **F**isher craves to be a part of the In Crowd. Why shouldn't he be a part of the In Crowd? He has the looks, money, and the attitude. The fact that he's not a part of the **E**lite **3 **makes him wonder what he's doing wrong. Is he even doing anything wrong? His looks are on point- Shaggy black hair, one green eye and one blue eye, and a tan complexion. He's got loads of cash, and his attitudes mirrors Chris' : cocky, rude, and intimidating. Cam needs to get noticed by the **E**lite **3**, and that's one need he intends on satisfying. Forget the grades; this year, it's all about the social aspect.____

____~You've met the **E**lite **3**. You've met the **W**anna**b**es. Now it's time to meet the **T**argeted~____

_____**C**oach **W**ithers is not a pushover. She stands up to any kid with an attitude, and she knows she's unbeatable. She's dealt with the brattiest kids and the whiniest adolescents. Coach Withers thinks that walking into this school, she will show who's best. Obviously she has no idea who Claire Lyons is. Coach Withers is in for a reality check when she has to coach the basketball team that the **E**lite **3** is on. Coach Withers thought she was at the top of her game. Now, she gets to deal with the **E**lite **3**. This isn't the Little Leagues anymore. This is the Big Leagues._____

______**P**rinciple **B**urns is the principle of Westchester High School, and she hates it. Maybe being principle would be a little more fun if Claire Lyons and her gang weren't on her tail. Claire and her crew have something big on Principle Burns. Sure, it happened a year ago, but with simple editing, Claire could make it look like it happened yesterday. Principle Burns knows she will do that. Since Claire got the information on the principle, Burns has been putty in Claire's hands. How far will Burns go to prove to Claire that she's over the scam?______

_______~You've met the **E**lite **3**. You've met the **W**anna**b**es. You've met the **T**argeted. It's junior year at Westchester High School, and the drama is about to rise. After all, where Claire goes, drama follows. This year should be no different~_______

* * *

**update either today or next Saturday, i'm not really sure. most likely today.  
review! please and thank you!  
qotc - fav clique ship, and why?**

**xoxo,  
peyton**


	2. chapitre un

**do not own clique characters.  
hello! here's chapter one of reckless. i think you all will enjoy it. note - no one is dating, yet. everyone is very...kissy-kissy in the elite 3, but that's bc they are quite close.**

* * *

**reckless**

claire;

Claire Lyons grins and hugs Alicia Rivera, her closest friend on the planet. She kisses Alicia on the cheek and says, "Hey babe, missed you this summer!"

A smirk takes over Alicia's beautiful facial features. "I know you did."

Chris Plovert, the third and final person in the Elite 3, laughs. "Jeez Alicia, way to kill the mood!"

Alicia kisses Chris on the cheek and ruffles his brown hair. "Are you jealous, Chris?"

Chris wipes his cheek. "Of what, you two acting the way you do?"

Claire kisses him on the other cheek. "We're just showing each other some love."

The Elite 3 erupts into laughter, causing everyone in the front lawn to turn and stare enviously. The Elite 3, oblivious to the stares, continue to laugh and play around.

"Leesh, stand up," Claire orders. "I need to see how you are dressed."

Chris cringes. "Ugh, not this again."

Claire punches Chris playfully. "Shut up, freak."

Alicia twirls in a circle.

"Okay, so Leesh is wearing a white T-shirt with a red plaid flannel with the sleeves rolled up. She has short black shorts on over black sheer tights. For shoes, Leesh is wearing black lace up heels. Her raven hair is straightened to perfection and her makeup is light and natural. Babe, you have broken my scale," Claire says, smiling.

Chris pretends to gag and Alicia grins. The blonde and raven-headed hug before Claire twirls in a circle.

"Okay, so Claire is wearing a floral printed summer dress with a dark green bomber jacket. For shoes, Claire is wearing peach colored strappy heels. Her blonde hair is curled to perfection, and her makeup is natural but gorgeous. Cutie, you have set a new record on my scale!" Alicia gushes.

They hug again and Chris gags even louder. Both girls punch him hard in the shoulder.

He stands up. "Hey!"

Claire waves. "Hey!"

The Elite 3 laugh again. The large red bell above the double doors rings loudly, and the Elite 3 are the first to open the doors. They walk three-wide down the hallway, with Claire in the middle and her two best friends flanking her sides. Their shoes clack against the tile flooring, along with the rest of the student body. The Elite 3 lead the incoming sophomores to the auditorium, where Principle Burns will be giving her signature "beginning of the year" speech.

Claire pushes open the set of doors that leads to the auditorium. The freshmen class is already sitting in their designated seats in the front. The auditorium is un-officially marked for each class. The freshmen sit at the very front, the sophomores sit directly behind them, then the juniors take their spots behind the sophomores, and the unruly seniors get the entire back section.

The Elite 3, however, sits at the very back with Morgan Bentley, the most popular girl in school. It's tradition that the most popular groups sit together. The very back row this year will consist of the popular seniors: Morgan, her boyfriend, Thomas Raegan, and her two best friends, Jessica Wilder and Winter McAllister; the popular juniors: Amelia Brown, her boyfriend, Dale Earn, and her best friend, Zee Tucker; the popular freshmen: Hanna Castillo, her two best friends, Joe Davidson and Grace Heart; and of course, the Elite 3.

Hanna, Joe, and Grace are already sitting in the back row. Claire, Alicia and Chris break away from the large group of sophomores and take the three open spots next to the trio of freshmen. They immerse in small talk as they wait for the older students to show up.

The double doors fly open again; this time, a crowd of juniors push through the doors. At the head of the group is Amelia and her crew. They quickly break away from the juniors and head to the back row, where they immediately fit in to the conversation.

Finally, the seniors arrive. The doors are pushed open with so much force everyone is surprised they don't fly off their hinges. The seniors run and jump to get their seats, half of them crawling over others. Morgan and her friends are the last few seniors to walk (civilly) through the doors.

"Hey children," Morgan greets, taking her rightful spot: in the middle. "How was your summer?"

Claire grins brightly. "I got my tan in when I went to Florida."

Amelia playfully punches her. "Ugh, I've been _dying _for a tan. Why didn't you take me?"

Alicia smirks and wraps her left arm around Claire's petite neck. "Because _I _was already going. I filled up the guest list, darling."

Laughs chorus throughout the large group as Principle Burns tests the mic. Morgan groans loudly when Principle Burns opens her mouth to speak. Everyone holds back a snicker.

"Welcome, students! I am happy to introduce you all to a new year of high school! Welcome fellow freshmen to Briarwood-Octavian Country Day, or BOCD for short. I'm sure..."

massie;

Massie Block nudges Cam Fisher, her bestest friend in the whole world. "They just sat down," she whispers. "Look at them."

Massie and Cam turn around in sequence and look at Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, and Chris Plovert, the three most popular kids in the sophomore grade.

Massie has been _craving _the popularity of the Elite 3. Over the summer, she reinvented herself to fit the Elite 3 criteria. Massie desperately wants to be a part of that exclusive trio that is the Elite 3. She wants acceptance from Claire the most because she is the sophomore alpha. What she says, goes. Plus, if Claire accepts you, automatically Alicia and Chris accept you. If the Elite 3 accept you, then the _entire _upper-class group accept you. And all of that leads to great high school years.

Cam sighs. "Claire looks perfect, as always."

Massie refrains from giggling. Cam has had a crush on Claire since he laid eyes on her on the first day of high school. Cam still has hope that the beautiful blonde will look at him and fall hopelessly in love with him.

Cam rolls his mismatched eyes. "Don't act like you don't love Chris."

Massie turns away, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She likes Chris as much as Cam likes Claire. Cam is the only one she's ever told, and he won't let her live it down.

Massie and Cam turn around in their seats and resume watching Principle Burns talk about the new year. Massie stifles a groan. It's the same speech every single year. Why do the sophomores, the juniors and the seniors have to go through it?

"...and now, I would like to call a few students to the stage. Claire Lyons, Morgan Bentley, and Amelia Brown please come to the stage?" Principle Burns' beady eyes scan the rows for the three girls. She doesn't have to look long, since the girls are already making their way down the aisle.

The three girls walk in a single file line up the three steps. Morgan is in the front, of course, then Amelia, and Claire brings up the rear.

"I would like you girls to give the freshmen a little advice, seeing as you girls are quite friendly with everyone and seem to know your way around the school." Principle Burns backs away from the podium, and Massie can't help but notice Claire and Burns having a stare-down. Claire turns away and puts on a smile.

Morgan is the first one to speak. "Welcome, incoming freshmen. This year, you need to figure out where you stand. Sure, your studies matter, but so does the social aspect of high school. This is the grade where you figure out if you're going to be popular throughout the years or if you will be down in the dumps."

Amelia is next. "You guys also need to know your place. You are lowly freshmen, not high-class seniors. Stop trying to worm your way into our group, because we already have the freshmen part taken care of. There is a slim to nothing chance of you making it into Type One Popularity. Type Two, yes. Type One, no."

Claire is the last one. "Also-" Massie notices how her voice is more serious and frightening then Morgan's calm voice or Amelia's demeaning voice. "-you guys need to know who's in charge. You will respect the popular people above you. You do not mouth off unless you want a one-way ticket to Melbourne. You don't try to mingle with Type One people if you are not Type One."

Morgan's sweet façade disappears and she glares at the students in front of her. "This is not middle school. Here, there are major consequences if you break any of the social rules. Here, you follow what the Type One people say."

Claire smirks evilly. "And here, you keep your mouth shut about what you see, or what you hear. You will learn to keep the right secrets and tell people the right ones. You follow _our _rules and play _our _game. Are we clear?"

The freshmen quickly nod, afraid of Claire's wrath.

Amelia puts on a false smile. "Thank you for giving us your time. I hope to see you all have a great and successful year."

Morgan leads the two other girls off the stage. They walk confidently up the aisle to where their other friends are. Massie hears a ringing of loud slaps, which she concludes as high fives.

Massie sighs. If what Claire said about Type One people not mixing with people below them, then Massie is going to have an even harder time trying to get in.

Oh, the joys of high school.

* * *

**and that's a wrap!  
what did you guys think? I personally liked this chapter. btw, I know I introduced a lottt of characters, but morgan will probably be the only consistent one out of the new characters. Amelia might make a few appearances, but hanna won't...unless I make a sequel. then she will.  
next chapter might be up tomorrow, but i'm not sure.  
qotc - if you were stranded on an island, _who _would you bring with you?**

**xoxo,  
peyton**


	3. chapitre deux

**do people even read clique stories anymore?**

* * *

**reckless**

claire;

Claire Lyons slides into a seat at the back of the classroom, seriously wondering why she wore a dress to school. In all her classes, she's wanted to kick her feet onto the desk and lean back on the legs of the chair, just to show off how badass she is.

Claire observes people as they walk into the classroom. Standing out from the crowd of boring people are Layne Abeley, Massie Block, and Olivia Ryans.

Layne Abeley is the only girl in the entire school who can act the way she does yet still be friends with the Type One popular people. She dresses weird one day and hot the next. Today, she's wearing a blue maxi skirt, a white crop top, and flip flops. Her hair is tied up in a cute messy bun with two sticks holding it together. She is wearing bold eyeliner and a lot of heavy mascara. She looks great. Her behavior is a different story. She's completely crazy, and talks like she wants to take over the world. Many people (Alicia included) wonder how she is friends with the popular people.

Claire turns her attention to Massie Block, who is sitting a couple seats over with a bored look on her face. Claire almost scoffs at Massie's facade. Today, Massie is wearing a strapless, white top with a gold belt, dark wash skinny jeans, and nude pumps. She has a light face of makeup on and her chestnut hair is curly and long. Alicia doesn't like Massie, and neither does about half of the popular people at BOCD. Massie is rumored to constantly have an attitude, which is fine except that she uses it to talk shit about Morgan and a few of the others, which does not sit well with Claire.

Olivia Ryans is actually making waves at BOCD, and not necessarily in a bad way. Morgan, Chris and Alicia have each had at least one class with Olivia, and they said that Olivia is actually pretty cool. Claire observes her as she stands at the front of the classroom talking to Layne. She's wearing a black flowy shirt with both sleeves off the shoulder and tight around her bust. She has on distressed shorts and black wedges. Her blonde hair is in tight curls and she's wearing eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. She looks cute.

"Olivia," Claire calls out, her voice ringing with authority. She taps the seat next to her. "Come sit."

Olivia exchanges goodbyes with Layne, who gives Claire a smile. Claire smiles and waves before turning her attention to Olivia, who is confidently making her way towards Claire.

"Hello Claire," Olivia greets, sliding into the seat next to Claire with ease. "What's up?"

Claire smiles. "Not much, I've heard a lot about you from my friends." Claire leans forward on her desk, resting her elbows on the corners of her desk and leaving her hands dangling over her lap. "I love your shirt by the way, I am _so_ going to steal it from you!"

Olivia looks down at her shirt. "Oh, _this _raggedy old thing? You can have it!" The blondes laugh at her joke; it's obvious the shirt is new.

Claire leans back in her chair. "Olive- you mind if I call you that?"

The other girl waves Claire off. "Doesn't matter to me, call me what you want, as long as it's an endearing term!" Olivia chuckles and Claire cracks a smile.

"Will do Olive. Anyways, we need to get together soon, Alicia adores you and Morgan thinks you're cool. Sleepover, my house, this weekend?"

Olivia raises an eyebrow, trying to play coy. "Friday or Saturday, maybe I have plans?"

"Kill them," Claire replies with ease. "Friday, my house. Saturday, Chris' house for a relaxation day. Everyone will be there. You in?"

Olivia smirks, already feeling herself getting closer and closer to the popularity she's wanted all her life. "In."

massie;

Inside, Massie is fuming. On the outside, she's as calm as she can manage.

How the _hell_ did Olivia get Claire's attention? By showing up to class? Here is Massie, who all of freshmen year has been trying to worm her way in with the bigs at BOCD, and here comes Olivia Ryans with her blonde hair and long legs to just snatch up the spot.

Massie sighs, annoyed. She's thankful when Mr. Johnson begins class so that she does't have to listen to Claire and Olivia talk like they've been the bestest of friends all their lives.

Massie glances at Claire, who's texting away under the desk. Her freshly done nails are typing away at nobody's business, and Massie is dying to know who Claire's texting. Seconds later, Olivia pulls out her phone and begins typing, and right in front of her, Massie sees Layne pull out her phone.

Massie discreetly reads the text message over Layne's shoulder.

**Claire:** Just cleared it with Morgan, you both are in for this weekend. See you there, and bring your sexiest swim suit. Boys will be there, after all. ;)

The brunette slams herself back into her chair, pissed. How has she not made it into their inner circle? Why won't Claire just notice her?

Claire scoffs lightly, and Massie looks at her. Claire raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Massie, and the expression on her face is hard to read. Claire holds up her pointer finger, signaling for Massie to wait. After a couple seconds of typing, Massie's phone vibrates in the back pocket of her shorts. She pulls it out, reading the message.

**Claire:** Don't think I didn't notice you reading over Layne's shoulder. May I ask what you're doing?

Massie's breathing hitches, and she's hesitant to reply. One look at Claire and Massie knows she better reply.

**Massie:** Just wondering what all the talk is about.  
**Claire:** Hm, good excuse. This conversation is finito, bye.

Massie puts her phone back into her face, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye, Massie can see Claire smirk.

_Damn that girl and her wisdom._

* * *

**short, but i need to get a feel of who is still here to read and review.**

**.p**


End file.
